


watch over you

by paltandsepper



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trigger warning for mention of Blood, i forgot how to fucking tag so read a/n, possible trigger warning for old scars, word vomit honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Today is different as he has Corpse's head laying on his numb left arm, sound asleep without his usual frown that says that he's not having a bad dream.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278





	watch over you

**Author's Note:**

> told myself that i should make use of my brain for other things if i can't concentrate on doing uni stuff and today was pretty bad for me. holding on by a thread. also barely edited since it's just word vomit and was made in notes app, haven't written a whole ass thingy for what felt like years.
> 
> **tw: mentions of blood and old scars**
> 
> i don't know which to use tw for but you can skip here;  
> \- scars from "Eyes now following" to "corner of his lips."  
> \- blood from "There are cracks" to "a never-ending cycle."  
> !!! they only have one line separating them !!!
> 
>   
> be respectful to any cc. do not force ships in cc's faces.

Sykkuno doesn't dare move.

Usually, he would turn to his other side when he starts getting conscious, it would make him fall back asleep faster as his other arm wouldn't be in pain when he wakes. But today is different as he has Corpse's head laying on his numb left arm, sound asleep without his usual frown that says that he's not having a bad dream. Sykkuno wouldn't want to rob him of a dreamless sleep nor a good dream that could make him wake with a satisfied smile. Today, he doesn't need to try and smooth the lines that usually show between Corpse's eyebrows.

On this rare day, Sykkuno couldn't help but stare. Corpse's hair has gotten longer and he might ask Sykkuno to trim them soon, it would go past his nose when it's dripping wet but would bounce back to his usual curls on his forehead after getting a blow-dry. A few strands are caught in his long lashes, eyes shifting here and there behind his lids. Sykkuno wants to trace the scattered freckles high up his cheeks but he doesn't dare move, still. He wants to rub his own nose to Corpse's but he stayed still and continued staring. Eyes now following the old scars that have been healing for a long time but still visible to the eye, traveling down to the longest one that reaches the corner of his lips.

Lips that would mostly be hidden behind a mask are bare, slightly agape, puffing out slow breaths. There are cracks from him sometimes peeling the skin off only one side that would bleed, heal, then bleed again, a never-ending cycle. Sykkuno is the one who would always hand him the chapstick and if Corpse doesn't take it, it's his job to apply it for Corpse. Giving him a light peck after as Corpse would pout at him. Some of the old cracks happened because there are times they will be making out and Sykkuno would bite down a bit too hard while Corpse will be pulling away to breathe. He feels his cheeks warm at the thought, looking away for a second before looking at Corpse again.

Sykkuno wants this moment to last forever. Wants this every single day for Corpse. Why does the universe only let this happen once in a blue moon? As much as he likes waking up with Corpse already looking at him, tired but smiling, he would rather be the first to wake and bask in how Corpse looks at peace while sleeping.

Suddenly, Sykkuno didn't want to fall back asleep. He wants to engrave this in his memory and never forget this morning happened, there is no way of telling when he'll get to see Corpse like this again. It will be tucked away in a small little box that is full of precious memories that could only happen once in a long time. It's so stupid, Sykkuno thought, feeling scared that this moment could be a wonderful dream. Maybe he's just dreaming of his perfect morning: numb arm, face full of his lover who is asleep rather than greeting him good morning.

Thoughts, coherent or not, have clouded Sykkuno's mind and somehow occupied him. By the time Corpse started stirring awake, Sykkuno has thought about what they should make for dinner later that night.

It was a quiet 'mhm' at first then a quick lick of his lips before Corpse's eyes slowly opened, immediately meeting Sykkuno's. The latter continued staring, not noticing his lips moving as if he wants to say something but nothing came out, too distracted by the sleepy haze in Corpse's eyes. Corpse took a quick breath while Sykkuno held his breath, expecting something but it never came. Sykkuno felt his eyes prickle, from the staring or something else, so he finally moves for the first time since he woke up and hugs Corpse. His free arm going around Corpse's neck, fingers finding their place buried in the unruly curls as he tucks Corpse under his chin.

Sykkuno didn't notice his breathing was slightly erratic until he felt Corpse's hand rubbing up and down his back, squeezing his hip periodically as if grounding him. He just made a sound at the back of his throat and started playing with Corpse's hair to calm himself down too.

The only sounds were the cars passing by, the muffled chirping outside the window, and their breathing. Sykkuno has felt the drag of a warm bed with Corpse in it, outright declaring that he never wants to leave the bed but this moment is something that Sykkuno will actually never leave bed for. He wants to try and keep Corpse here with him for as long as he can.

Yet the sound of the alarm on his phone had started to go off.

"This fucking sucks." Sykkuno's still the first one to break, maybe he doesn't regret it as Corpse burst out laughing. "Sorry."

"Cute." Corpse chuckles, leaning up to press a kiss on Sykkuno's chin.

Sykkuno slowly slides away from Corpse, just enough to reach for his phone and turn off the alarm. His arm was released under Corpse but the latter pulls him back in, getting Sykkuno's halfway on top of him so Sykkuno folds his right arm so he can rest his chin on top of it. Corpse has his eyes closed again, his fingers tapping on Sykkuno's waist, probably thinking about a song in his head.

Corpse doesn't say anything when he opens his eyes and it was met with Sykkuno's, again. He may not be saying it but Sykkuno knows he wants to reach over the nightstand and pull out his mask, his fingers are now pinching Sykkuno's shirt, pulling a little. Shifty eyes and teeth worrying his lower lip. Sykkuno rises up to his forearms to use one hand to cup Corpse's cheek before kissing him, rubbing his thumb on the skin. The moment felt fragile, like one mistake of exhaling too loud will ruin it, crashing into pieces. But Corpse placed his hand on top of his, nuzzling against Sykkuno's palm when they pulled away, it's all okay.

It'll be okay, they'll definitely have a morning like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> we all need a little comfort. take care of yourself first :)


End file.
